This invention relates to a heat exchanger, in particular for a heating and cooling configuration of an extruder barrel, as well as to a heating and cooling configuration for an extruder barrel with a heat exchanger.
In heating and cooling configurations for extruder barrels known so far, the temperature distribution on the extruder barrel is not homogeneous. The efficiency of the cooling is not optimal. The intake zone of extruders and injection molding machines until now has always had to be cooled with water. This water cooling is complex and expensive.